


Memories

by macaroninoodles



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroninoodles/pseuds/macaroninoodles
Summary: Ricky and Bubbles dig up some childhood memories. Its all fun and games until they accidentally invade a young Julian’s privacy.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Set whenever idk its 1 am please- This was made on a whim of Improv Fanfic Friday (idk my friend really wanted to me to improvise a fanfic with her)  
> also  
> Happy Belated Kwanzaa and Merry Christmas

> “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

A 15 year old Julian cursed loud into the empty trailer, throwing couch pillows on the ground of the living room. And just like any other time when Ricky heard yelling he had to stick his nose into Julian’s business. 

> “Hey Julian, what’re ya doin in here? Buildin a cool fuckin pillow fort?” A younger Ricky remarked with a cheeky grin. This resulted in a stern stare from Julian.
> 
> ”No I’m not Ricky, I’m just.......looking for something!” The dark haired boy huffed in frustration. 

As always, Ricky made himself at home, he had no idea why Julian was so upset about losing something. When Julian explained to him that it was private, Ricky told him he was being a stuck up. But Julian being in the prime emo years kicked Ricky out.

> ”Wow, nice way to treat a friend Julian, thanks,” Ricky stood at the mesh door, muttering in annoyance “Asshole....”

If anyone wasn’t an asshole he knew it would’ve been Bubbles. So Ricky walked to the nearby shed, and knocked again the metal, probably waking everyone in Sunnyvale up. 

> “Hey Bubs!” He announced maybe a little bit too loud. But Ricky really didn’t care, it was his friend.
> 
> ”Jesus Murphy Ricky! You almost gave me a fuckin heart attack!” Bubbles swung open the wood door, he held metal box underneath his arm which peaked Ricky’s everlasting curiosity.
> 
> ”What’s the box for?” 
> 
> “Well, its a time capsule”
> 
> “Oh so you open it and it has a present inside? Ooo! I hope it’s chocolate!”
> 
> ”No Ricky, you put stuff into it now, bury it, and then maybe y’know us from the future will find it!”
> 
> ”Woah.” Ricky looked at the box in awe.
> 
> ”You should put something in here Ricky!” Bubbles smiled.

This immediately sent Ricky on a search of any cool item he could find. He looked almost everywhere, even under his trailer. But the last place he looked would’ve been almost right back where he started.

Ricky neared Julian’s trailer and saw a white glint underneath it. There he found a small leather back notebook with tape on the front and Julian’s name written on it. Now, Ricky’s better judgement would’ve told him that this is the private thing Julian was talking about earlier but another, stronger side of him thought that it would be perfect for the time capsule. But it had never crossed his mind to read it.

> “Hey Bubs I think I found something perfect for that time box!” Ricky exclaimed before smiling down at the book.


	2. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to present  
> Or to whenever you want this to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 2021! Sorry for not updating since Christmas but this time I’m prepared!

Ricky woke up to loud metal clangs on the top of his car. He sat up quickly before looking up at the origin of the noise.

> ”Ricky!” It was Bubbles, “Wake up! You gotta check out what the found!”

> ”Hhey Bubbs,” Ricky spoke groggily, before letting out a yawn, “What’s- why’d you- wake me up so earlyyy?”

> ”Ricky,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s 3pm you woke up- just come with me!”

Bubbles practically dragged Ricky most of the way over to his shed. He didn’t even get a chance to do his hair or wash the sleep out of his eyes. Anything Bubbles was saying, he was too tired to listen. Ricky started to think 7am isn’t the normal time to fall asleep. When they finally got to his shed, he saw a small and way too shallow hole right next to his shed. He assumed that whatever was in the hole was what Bubbles is gonna show him. So finally he started waking up and tuning into what he was saying.

> ”-Apparently one of my kitties was about to do their business, but then I heard scratching against metal. So I went outside, and you’ll never guess what I found!” Bubbles practically shook in excitement.

> “What’d you find?” Ricky actually started to get excited too. If Bubbles was THIS excited then it must be something awesome, right? 

Almost from out of nowhere, Bubbles pulled out a small metal box. Ricky would consider it metal but he couldn’t tell behind the layers upon layers of blue tape. He felt kinda underwhelmed, was that all it was?

> ”It’s a box?” Ricky tapped on the side of it, reading the labeled top, “ ‘Bubbles’ Time Capsule’ “

He didn’t exactly remember the significance of the box, or whatever was in it. Ricky didn’t even remember what Bubbles put in it either. 

> “Yeah, but it’s about what’s inside the box!” Bubbles exclaimed, “We put stuff in here when we were 15! So now we get to open it!”

> ”Well that’s, cool? Have you seen what’s inside yet?” 

> “No, I wanted to open it with you and Julian, but Julian’s in fuckin la la land or somethin, I couldn’t seem to find him in his trailer.”

> ”Like we’re gonna wait for him?” Ricky scoffed, he grabbed a box cutter from the inside of Bubbles’ shed, “Let’s open it now!”

He barely pushed down on the tape, but it seemed that all the adhesive wore off. While he tried to cut off the layers of tape, he complained about ‘How many layers did you fuckin put?’ that and ‘Fuck!’ this. But after a while he successfully tore off all the tape. When he removed all the tape, he opened the box. 

They found all kinds of objects in there. Frankly, most of them were stuff that Bubbles found on the ground but since they were from when they were young, it has sentimental value. They went through the whole box, filled with either pictures or letters. But the most interesting thing was the last object. Even though Bubbles had a crystal clear memory, neither of the boys could remember it.

> “Hey what the fuck is this thing?” Ricky reached for the bottom of the box and pulled a small leather-bound notebook and read the name on the front, “‘Julian.’”

Both Ricky and Bubbles looked at each other. They knew that if Julian found that they’d been snooping around in his stuff they’d never hear the end of it. Bubbles was never one to invade Julian’s privacy, though his better judgement was being replaced by curiosity. Ricky feel almost a ounce of a real conscious thought, and if he had any at all for some reason it was Julian’s voice. 

> ‘But when have I ever listened to Julian?’ Ricky thought, even though he audibly scoffed.


	3. Bubbles’ Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the book peaks Bubbles’ interest he learns some very invasive things about Julian.

> “Ricky,” Bubbles glanced down at the book, “Maybe- maybe it’s yknow- private.”
> 
> “Bubbles we’re his best fucking friends,” Ricky knew Bubbles was practically reading his thoughts, “What could he possibly hide from us?”
> 
> “It’s your fucking decision to open it, but I’ll tell you right now Ricky. Once you open your mouth about any of this, Julian will fuckin- I don’t know what he’ll do but it won’t end well. And I’ll have nothing to do with it!” Bubbles complained.

Ricky sighed, a little part of him didn’t want to read in general but he needed to know all the juicy things Julian could possibly write about. However, when he cracked the book open, Bubbles stopped him.

> “Give me the book Ricky, I’ll fuckin read it.” Bubbles gave it to not letting Julian’s privacy be breached by Ricky’s loud mouth.
> 
> “Thanks, buddy, I didn’t wanna read anyway,” Ricky handed the book over in an instance, “Maybe you can read it to me, storytime or some shit.”

But the other man ignored Ricky. Secretly, a part of him wanted to know. Bubbles hesitantly read the page in front of him. It was nothing more than kind of a diary, but he couldn’t even get to the bottom of the page until he saw Ricky sneaking glances and told him to fuck off. But once Bubbles read more into the mind of tiny Julian, he was once again reminded of the potential his muscular friend had.

> ‘I never knew Julian wrote poetry.” Bubbles thought to himself.

He was of course surprised by all of this creativity he wouldn’t normally see from his friend, he was actually impressed. As the poems got more personal, Bubbles started to feel terrible about reading Julian’s.....well...diary. Suddenly he noticed a large amount of blank pages in the notebook. But past all the filler papers, was a new section of writing. It was almost supposed to look incomplete, but it was like a new chapter. The section was named “Ricky.”

> “Hey! That’s my name!” Bubbles finally noticed that Ricky had been skimmed over all the pages and was leaning over to see them, “Lemme read some!” The man with glasses frantically slammed the book shut.
> 
> “RICKY- I TOLD YOU- Only I get to read it! If you fuckin read it, you’ll spill Julian’s beans!”
> 
> “Why would Julian put beans in a notebook?” Ricky puzzled.
> 
> “It’s a figure of-“ Bubbles sighed, “Go look at all the pictures Ricky!”
> 
> “Ok fine,” Ricky threw his hands up, “I’ll fuckin go! Be the fuckin picture man, look at all these pictures......”

He skimmed through all the pictures. Ricky always found that looking at old pictures was funny as hell. He came across a photo from Julian’s grandma, of when Julian and Ricky first became friends. Weirdly enough, many people would believe that Ricky and Julian have always been friends but at first they didn’t like each other at all. It was always kind of weird to Ricky that Julian’s grandma had so many pictures, especially ones that added backstory and sentimental filler to this fanfic.

Ricky went through another set of pictures, this one he was more familiar with. He noted that most of these were taken by either of the boys, seeing how they were framed weird or out of focus. He pulled out one photo which was clearly taken by Bubbles, all out of focus. The picture showed Julian patching up Ricky’s knee. He chuckled a little bit. Ricky knew he was clumsy but he would never admit it. He was glad he had friends that knew how to patch him up and help him, otherwise Ricky’s probably would’ve died by now.

Then, he heard a small gasp from Bubbles. When he turned his head to look at him, Bubbles looked like he’d seen a ghost or discovered gold.

> “Hey,” Ricky worried, “Hey Bubbs, what’s with the face? What’s wrong?”
> 
> “Well actually Ricky, I reached the end of the notebook and I think that’s all in the box so....yeah yknow that’s all I really wanted to show you. Good? Okay, I gotta- work on some stuff- so go back to sleep, see you later Ricky.” Bubbles giggled nervously while practically pushing Ricky out of his shed.
> 
> “Bubbs! What the fuck is this about?” Ricky knocked on the door of his shed, “Are you okay? Bubbles!”


End file.
